Changer of Fate
by candyandfanfics
Summary: Nyx and and Erebus have a powerful mortal daughter who seems to be getting strongeras she gets older. And fast. When she was born she was too be killed according to fate but Destiny said that she would be needed in the all too close future multiple times. After all, she is the Changer of Fate. Summary sucks, I know. Anyways, my first story so go easy please. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Ok. So, this is the first time I've actually summoned the courage to publish A fanfic that I wrote, so don't be too harsh. Please? Pretty please? **

**Oh, just so you know, this is just the prologe and I have no idea when I'll be able to update my story. Sorry , but that's the truth.**

**Anyways, now that that's out of the way, I give you **_Changer of Fate._

Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in these, but whatever. I do not own Percy Jackson or anthing else you recognize. Everything belongs there their rightful owners.

Nyx, primidorial goddess of the Night. Erebus, primidorial god of Darkness. They never sired a child together even though they dearly wanted call one there own, one that they both shared. But they feared the outcome of this child. For they would be too powerful for their own good. A child of the dark and night? What would the consequences be? But they risked it, no warning could deter them any longer.

Soon, Nyx went into labor giving birth to girl with hair as black as a moonless night and onyx eyes with white and gold flecks within them that seemed to almost shine like stars. But she had been born mortal. Fate had deemed her too powerful to, but allowed her to live knowing that Destiny had something else to say.

Destiny's anwser came as a prophecy from the spirt of Delphi.

_ Daughter of Night and Darkness_

_ Beloved by the Liar _

_ Shall change the outcome_

_ For only Destiny know's _

_ For right or wrong_

Her name is Stella Night daughter of Nyx and Erebus and she is the **Changer of Fate.**

**Yay! First part of the story is out and I really hope people like it! I know it was short but it's the prologue so that's to be expected. But I will add the second chapter as soon as this is uploaded!**

**So don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Percy Jackson. **

You think being a demigod is hard? Try having both of your parents be gods and not just gods, fucking primidorials! You think gods are bad, you don't evenknow the half off it. my names Stella Night, and I'm the mortal sire of Erebus and Nyx.

"Mom! Uncle Aether took my throwing knives again!"

"Awe... Is wittle Stwella upset?" said primidorial said with a horrible baby voice.

"That's it!" I yelled as I could no longer contain my temper.

You see, todaycwas the annual family reunion day for my immortal family. All my mom and dads broth and sisters were expected to be there according to thier father, Chaos. And unfortuantely, that also meant the worst day of the year. Aether is the primidorial of light, and a pain in my ass. But how he visibly paled as I shadow traveled in front of him was enough to make my day anyday. I threw shadows at him pinning him to a wall and then-wait, what!?

"Sense when could you do that?!" he exclaimed in shock.

I lost concentration and the shadows dissipated and I stared at my hands in shock. I was controlling the shadows like my father did while at the same time having tributes from my mother. But how?

I began to sway as my vision turned dark and I fell into Morpheus's realm.

* * *

When I awoke I was in my room and I could feel a faint throbing in my head. I groaned and slowly sat up.

"Stella," my mothers voice said next to me," How do you feel?"

"Like Hell," I said to her.

I took after my mother, Nyx, in many ways. I had her eyes while I had my fathers hair. I was stronger at night, I had black angel wings (like my brother Thanatos's wings). But never should I have been able to control shadows like my father could. Sure I could shadow travel, but controlling the shadows? If I really focused, maybe, but just with a simple flick of my wrist? No. I was more of an abomination than I already was.

" Mom?" I questioned her hesitantly," What's happening to me?"

She sighed," I don't know sweetie. I honestly don't. But your father and I have decided that to make sure your safe from the other primidorials that may want to use you for their own intentions," I knew full well who this was," We're going to send you to Chiron. Do you remember him?"

I nodded. I had been fairly small then, around three I believe, but I still rememberhim the old centaur.

"You'll be safe there, and you may find other friends as well."

I bit my tongue to keep in the retort that was begging to come out. I didn't want to leave my parents, they were the only people I had known my whole life besides my brother Thanatos. I didn't want to make friends really. But at the look that my mother was giving me, I knew I really had no say in the option.

I sighed," Fine. But you will stay in touch right?"

She nodded," Of course dear."

"So when do I leave?"

"All your stuff is packed, and your father is currently speaking with Chiron, so right now."

With a snap of her fingers I was apparated to the camp that Chiron taught at. And right in the middle of apparently a meeting as I landed on a ping pong table that a bunch of demigods sat around. I saw my dad smirking and Chiron silently chuckling.

"Uh, hi?" I said with an embarrassed smile.

**And scene! Whew, i really hope you guys like this chapter. But please tell me if I can improve anything! So hope you enjoyed and all that good stuff. **


End file.
